


Dancing Around It

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team's latest "stitch" involves Kirsten and Cameron having to attend a high class party in order to catch the culprit behind the poisioning of a young socialite. Where the two find themselves having to slow dance with each other in order to blend in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Around It

**Author's Note:**

> I did not quite expect my last Camsten fic to be so popular, but I'm really happy you guys liked it. A lot of you asked for me to write another one, so here it is. This was inspired by Kirsten and Cameron dancing together at the rave in 1x02. Thought it would be fun to make them have to slow dance together.
> 
> This is my first time writing Kirsten, since she was unconscious in my last fic, so that was interesting. I'm used to writing female characters that don't like to show emotions, but with Kirsten, she doesn't quite understand emotions like your typical person, so that was a fun little challenge.

When Cameron pulled up in his car to pick up Kirsten for their reconnaissance mission, he found her already waiting outside on the front porch of her place. Their latest case involved the poisoning of a young socialite. Tonight their mission was to attend a fancy soiree that was celebrating the birthday of a rich business tycoon's son, who was the heir to the company. It was there that they were to track down the target, a woman who had been trying to get rid of the competition for the young man's affections so that her daughter would have a better chance at marrying him.

"You clean up nice." Kirsten told Cameron as he came up the walkway dressed in his black tux.

He was ready to banter with her and had started to say that she didn't look half bad herself, but then quickly trailed off as he got a look at her in the light. Her hair was down and she was wearing a long silver dress that gleamed in the moonlight, all he could do was stare.

She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

"You, look... beautiful." He finally managed to get out.

Kirsten being Kirsten, and not knowing how to respond to compliments, instead answered by saying, "Camille helped me pick it out. If it were up to me, I just would have worn a blazer."

Cameron chuckled slightly, knowing just how true that was. "Oh I don't doubt it. Come on, we better getting going."

He opened the car door for her and she slid into the passengers seat. As Cameron walked back over to his side of the vehicle, the thought crossed his mind that this is probably what Prom would have felt like if he had actually gone to his, instead of being dateless and spending his night at home playing Settlers of Catan. He definitely did not miss being in high school.

Starting up the engine, they made there way to their destination.

When they arrived, the ballroom was filled with hundreds of rich aristocrats and socialites. Complete with dozens of ice sculptures and a live orchestra, Cameron had never seen anything so elaborate in his life. Finding the target in all of this was go to be a lot tougher than they thought.

The two did their best to inconspicuously scope out the place, trying to get the lay of the land in case a chase broke out, which it no doubt would given past experiences. But it was then that the orchestra began to play, signifying that it was time for the dancing part of the evening to begin.

Kirsten crossed her arms and sighed. "Remind me again why we have to do this?" Much like trying to apologize, formal dancing was also not one of her skills. Despite Linus and Cameron's attempts to teach her, she still didn't feel comfortable doing it.

"Dancing is a huge part of these type of events. If we don't participate, it'll draw a lot of unnecessary attention to us. Maggie had to pull a lot of strings to get us in here in the first place. If we get kicked out, it'll blow the whole mission."

The blonde let out another sigh. She knew he was right. They had a criminal to catch.

Cameron turned to Kirsten and offered her his hand. "Ready, Champ? Just remember your lesson from earlier. Follow my lead and we'll blend in just fine. You got this, trust me." She wasn't sure how he did it, but he somehow always managed to reassure her.

Doing a quick recall in her head of what she had been taught this morning, she took his hand. Finishing off the proper stance, she placed her other hand on his shoulder while he placed his remaining free hand on her waist.

Kirsten started off fairly stiff, but after a couple of minutes, loosened up. A lot of progress had been made since her earlier attempts at dancing that morning. Cameron smiled at her, "You're doing great." The blonde nodded a thanks.

Though they were supposed to be scanning the room for the target, Cameron couldn't help but keep his eyes on Kirsten the whole time. He never expected to find himself in this type of setting with her. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this.

"I don't understand this type of dancing." She stated, before tilting her head to look at him. "What purpose does it serve?"

He thought about it for a moment before answering. "It... It allows two people to be close together, to feel connected, in a intimate kind of way."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to have sex?" She asked bluntly.

Cameron choked slightly, caught off guard by the comment. "You really have no filter, do you?" He said in a hushed voice, before turning to realize that an elderly couple nearby was now staring at them. He smiled awkwardly at them, before slowing moving away from the pair.

Kirsten gave a small shrug at the previous comment and Cameron sighed. "It's... different." He shook his head. "Never mind."

Still trying to understand, she paused for a moment and thought back to the stitch from earlier with the socialite. "I remember her feeling... safe, when she was dancing with him. That she trusted that as long as he was there with her, it was going to be okay. Is that what you mean?"

It seemed once again that Kirsten's stitching was allowing her to tap into her own emotions, emotions she never thought she was even capable of feeling thanks to her temporal dysplasia. Cameron watched her as she tried to process it before telling her. "Yeah, something like that."

After a few more minutes of dancing, Kirsten's eyes locked onto someone in the crowd and she stopped. "There." She pointed to a woman wearing a purple dress. "That's the lady I saw in the stitch, the one who did the poisoning."

He gave a strong nod and straightened up. "We better get moving before she strikes again."

"Cameron." Kirsten called out to him. He spun back around to look at her. "Yeah?"

"This was..." She paused for a moment. "Nice."

He smiled, surprised to hear her say that. "Yeah, it was."

Shifting back to her work focused self, she started making her way through the crowd. "Now let's go catch a criminal."

Cameron grinned. "Right behind you, Chief!"


End file.
